Chrono Cross locations
Chrono Cross Locations El Nido El Nido is the name given to the archipelago situated in a sea encircled by rocks far from the Zenan mainland. Originally, it was simply a sea; no islands existed within the sea save for Gaea's Navel. After 2300 AD, Belthasar located Chronopolis there and constructed the time fortress under the wing of the Central Regime. Specifically, it was built in a subsection of the sea known as the Sea of Eden. There, Project Kid was developed and the FATE supercomputer was constructed and powered by the Frozen Flame. In 2400 A.D., the Time Crash hurled Chronopolis ten thousand years into the past. FATE, desirous of creating its own paradise, began the process of terraforming several new islands in the sea. Home World Home World is a special dimension that branched off from Another World after Kid saved Serge from being drowned by Lynx in 1010 A.D. FATE's influence on the world, aside from the actions of Lynx, was cut off from this world as the Records of FATE no longer operated. Additionally, in the future, the world suffered destruction at the hands of Lavos, a reversal of Crono's original quest to thwart the alien parasite. This caused the Sea of Eden to become the Dead Sea, a frozen state of the destroyed world with the Home World equivalent of the Frozen Flame sitting at the center, guarded by Miguel on orders from FATE. How Home World is different from Another World *Serge is alive, having been saved at Opassa Beach. *The Records of FATE no longer operate, leading to undesirable deviations from FATE's plan. *Termina was invaded by Porre in 1017 A.D. *The Acacia Dragoons are dead, having been led to the Dead Sea and frozen by Lynx. *Fargo sails the S.S. Zelbess, unable to reconcile with his past. *Hydra Marshes are alive, as a single Hydra remains living. *Guldove is led by Steena], who guards the Dragon Tear. *No pedestal for the creation of the Chrono Cross exists in Divine Dragon Falls. *Sky Dragon Isle, Mount Pyre, and Marbule's Dragon Gods are absent. *Hermit's Hideaway is intact and whole, though Radius serves as chief of Arni. Another World Another World is the name given to the Keystone Dimension after the dimensions split in 1010 A.D. It can be thought of as the true history of the world; before the dimensions split, it progressed to 1020 A.D. normally. In that year, Kid traveled back in time to save Serge, which caused Home World to split off. 'How Another World is different the Home World *Serge is absent, having died at Opassa Beach. *The Records of FATE still operate. *Termina is not under Porre control until 1020 A.D. *The Acacia Dragoons are alive, though still a pawn of Lynx. *Fargo sails the S.S. Invincible. *Hydra Marshes are dead, due to the last Hydra being slain long ago. *Guldove is led by Direa, who is still alive. *Water Dragon Isle, Marbule, and Gaea's Navel's Dragon Gods are absent. *Hermit's Hideaway is burned to the ground. Locations *Arni *Bend of Time *Cape Howl *Chronopolis *Darkness Beyond Time *Dead Sea *Death's Door *Divine Dragon Falls *Dragon King Palace *Earth Dragon Isle *El Nido Triangle *Fossil Valley *Forbidden Island *Fort Dragonia *Gaea's Navel *Guldove *Hermit's Hideaway *Hydra Marshes *Isle of the Damned *Lizard Rock *Lucca's House *Marbule *Mount Pyre *Nadia's Bell *Opassa Beach *Pearly Gates *S.S. Invincible *S.S. Zelbess *Sea of Eden *Shadow Forest *Sky Dragon Isle *Temporal Vortex *Termina *Terra Tower *Triplet Isles *Viper Manor *Viper Manor Bluffs *Water Dragon Isle Category:Chrono Cross Locations